Many different types of Domain Name Service (“DNS”) attacks are used by malicious parties to unknowingly direct a user to a malicious server. Attacks such as DNS cache poisoning, fast flux and double flux techniques, modification of local host files, local winSock/WinInet proxy configuration modification and others are used to modify attempts to resolve legitimate host names so as to redirect the resolutions to malicious servers. In many cases, it is very difficult for client based security software to detect that a client DNS record has been manipulated. In fact, many DNS attacks are not local to a client, and thus cannot be practicably addressed at the client end alone. On the other hand, many DNS attacks are local to individual clients, and thus cannot readily be addressed by network only security solutions. It would be desirable to address these issues.